


The Daily Life of a King

by marbletexture



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedic fluff, Fluff, M/M, More characters to be added later, daily lives, just the daily life of the king himself, lots of fluff, nothing too angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbletexture/pseuds/marbletexture
Summary: Let's take a look in the daily life of Leo Tsukinaga. See what he thinks, how he decides things and most importantly, how he deals with the daily problems he faces everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick note that everything will be in Leo's pov! Chapters will vary from short to long and will have hints of pairings.

If there was anything I never understood, it was why this redhead first year kept yelling at me. Always following me around, nagging me! He sounded like Sena! What was his name again? So… Soh? Sua? Sui? Suo! It was Suo! Suo something or whatever, I don’t have the time to remember someone’s name when all they did was nag, nag, nag at me.

 

《 _ Leader, you have to come to practice! _ 》 《 _ Leader, have you been eating properly? Here, have something to eat! _ 》 《 _ Leader! Please remember my name! Or other people’s names for that fact? It's very disrespectful. _ 》

 

Nag, nag, nag, nag! He sounded like a mother hen. Wait, no, that was more Sena, wasn’t it? Eh, whatever. It’s not like I really care, I’m not going to stay an idol for long anyways. I realized I’m just not suited for this type of thing!

 

“Leader! There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Was that the correct saying? I couldn’t remember, but I didn’t have any time to anyways when I felt the back of my hood being jerked up by that naggy first year.

 

“Leader, please answer me when I’m talking to you, you make it very hard to hold a proper conversation with.” I could hear him sigh, I could even hear the frown in his voice! Was that possible? I couldn’t help but grin at my own thought, tempted to snicker aloud when I was once again, interrupted.

 

“Are you listening to me? Please don’t be spacing out on me. We have practice to go to, I’d very much appreciate it if you come with me--” 

 

“Suo! You’re soooo~ooo naggy! You sound like a broken record, wahahahaha! Say something else for a change, loosen up, have fun! Don’t be so stiff like a tree!”

 

“S-stiff like a tree…? Wha..? I don’t understand?” 

 

“Course you don’t. Now leggo so we can go get something to eat instead! I’m bursting with inspiration but a genius like me can’t go without brain food and brain food means sugar! Coffee! Something to keep me awake and energized!” 

 

I could tell from the expression on his face that he didn’t seem to happy about me suggesting the idea of skipping practice.But he looked rather torn, contemplating the statement I said about sweets. He couldn’t turn down sweets so easily, could he? I grinned again, trying to hide it but unable to since his lavender eyes narrowed at me and a scowl flitted across his lips.

 

“Do not grin at me like that! …… But the idea of sweets do sound rather… tempting… Urgh.. Just this once, I shall accompany you, but don’t think anything of it, got it?” Stiff as ever, huh? Couldn’t the kid just loosen up and relax more? He reminds me too much of Sena, except more childish and less… Composed? No no, that’s the wrong word… Ugh, too hungry to think about this properly. I’ll think on it more later!

 

“Perfect! Let’s get going! No need to tell the others, since I rarely ever show up anyways!” And with that, I grabbed a hold of his wrist, tugging him along with me. His protests were weak, saying something along the lines of 《I’ve never skipped practiced before!》 and 《I’m not like you leader, at least let me text Narukami-senpai or Sena-senpai!》 that I ignored.

 

Well, it was a start, wasn’t it? The Suo kid  _ did _ say he wanted to bond with me more or something. Or was I imagining that? Either way, it was going to be a worthwhile experience! Hopefully. Maybe. Probably… I just hope he doesn’t try to nag me even more like how Sena does.


	2. Ghosting

**You were beautiful and I was scared. You seemed so perfect while I was a monster.**

 

He was always so beautiful, so strong. I admired him for it. I adored him for it. But…. I was a coward. 

 

I ran away from my problems and he stayed to pick up the pieces I had dropped. To fix what I had broken down. To stay and do what I couldn’t do. He became the support, the pillar-- the reason to keep them striving forward even when I up and ran away.

 

I couldn’t forgive myself for it. So why should he? 

 

The soft words I told him, gentle and reassuring. The way he laughed and smiled at me, so ethereal. I couldn’t protect that smile... 

 

**I was the coward who ran away after all.**

 

The consequences of me running away, I didn’t think they’d affect you so much. When I saw how broken you were I…. Ran away even more. Losing contact with you and everyone else. You came to my house multiple times and Ruka lied to cover for me. You knew I was home but you never forced your way inside.

 

Some days I think back to it and wished that you did. Storming inside, yelling at me to come back, begging me to come back with you. Tears streaming down your flawless skin. I would tell you I was sorry and I’d wipe your tears away. Sounds cliche right? You always did tell me how cliche I could get.

 

The thoughts swirl around my head and it gets too much for me to handle. I just want to disappear but I can’t. Not when he’s waiting for my return. I have to get back up, to become strong again.

 

**I hear a voice, I hear a song.**

**Can you hear it?**

**It’s calling out to me.**

**Telling me to fly far, far away….**


	3. Parallel Lines Part 1

Parallel lines. Two lines that run right beside each other, never touching, never getting closer or farther away and certainly never, ever intersecting. 

 

That’s how one red head felt about his feelings for a certain ginger haired male, one who was rather eccentric in both personality and his way of speaking. Really, he should’ve come to terms with this sort of thing but he couldn’t help it. Leo had found a special way into his heart and the feeling wasn’t going to go away anytime soon it seemed.

 

He tried consulting about his feelings to Arashi, that failed. Izumi? The older didn’t bother even  _ listening _ after Tsukasa had mentioned the word  _ feelings _ and then went on and on about Makoto and how “Yuu-kun is the only one I’ll have good feelings for” or something along those lines. In all honesty, Tsukasa ran out of the room as fast as he could since he didn’t want to hear Izumi go on and on about Makoto.

 

Ritsu? Definitely out of the question. He was always sleeping and even when he  _ was _ awake, it was only to tell people to not bother him while he’s asleep or just to say everyone was being loud. Not much help there.

 

He would consult his own leader about this but it was his  _ leader _ he had  _ feelings _ for after all so going to him was a big no in his book. 

 

Who else could he tell his feelings too? Anzu? Most likely, he did find comfort in the older girl and she did happen to listen to him when he wanted to talk about his problems at the very least. But would it be worth it to travel across the school grounds just to try and find her?

 

Deep in thought, he didn’t notice the very person he was having trouble about. Leo. Ah yes, the ever elusive leader was leaning in quite close to the younger’s face, watching as Tsukasa’s eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled, eyes shut pretty tight with how deep in thought the first year was in.

 

Lavender eyes opened up after a moment, clashing with light green eyes and with how startled he was, a rather  _ unmanly _ squeak left his lips as he stumbled back to put some distance between him and Leo.

 

Leo however, laughed his usual laugh, “Wahahahaha! You should’ve seen your face Suoo! It was like,” the older boy pauses to make the exact same face Tsukasa had done, making the younger’s face bloom ten shades of red in embarrassment before Leo continued, “it was really funny!”

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t make fun of me leader!” Tsukasa shot back, desperately trying to regain his composure, trying to calm his erratic heart rate from both the slight scare and the close proximity.

 

Leo just laughed, seemingly dancing away as Tsukasa sighed, sluggishly walking after him. 

 

“Come on Suo, lighten up! Today’s a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the air smells fresh with the scent of rain on its way!” He threw the papers in the air, somehow pulled from the confines of his pockets and now being strewn about into the air, gently floating back down to touch the ground.

 

Tsukasa guessed it wasn’t so bad, seeing his unit leader so carefree. Moments like these were always peaceful, despite the eccentric older boy.


	4. Misshaped Puzzle Pieces Part 1

Elusive, nowhere to be found when he was really needed. Always disappearing. Every time, every single time Izumi went to go search for their so called leader of Knights, he could never find him. It was as if though Leo always disappeared when duties mattered most. Who could blame him? Izumi sure did. It was annoying, very much so because it was such a task and a hassle to track down and find Leo. 

 

He asked everywhere-- the archery club, the other Knight’s members, hell, even Anzu!-- and still no clues or ideas as to where his elusive leader could’ve gone. It was amazing really, how one could just seemingly disappear if not kept in sights at all times. It’s no wonder Tsukasa had told Yuzuru “ _ search and destroy _ ” when Leo had actually showed up in the archery club a few weeks ago.

 

Couldn’t blame the first year really, Izumi would’ve said the same thing, probably. Who knows.

 

That was besides the point, the objective right now was to find Leo! Wherever he was anyways. Why had he been tasked to find him? 

 

“Stupid leader,” the boy murmured irritably while softly chewing his lips. No matter  _ how  _ loyal Izumi would be to Leo, it was still times like these that he wonders what it’d be like if Leo stopped disappearing. 

 

It would have been nice if Izumi could reach Leo on his cellphone but unfortunately his phone had died at some point-- really he saw this coming but inevitably he forgot his charger at home so no way to charge his phone-- and now because of this, not  _ only _ could he not text or call Leo, he couldn’t reach the other members of Knight’s to see if they had found their always disappearing, hard to find stupid leader. 

 

With his useless and battery dead phone, he was left to aimlessly wander the school grounds, often stopping people to ask if they had seen Leo.

 

Nazuna had said that the last time he saw Leo was in one of the music rooms, Tori stated he saw Leo walking by the school's front gates humming some weird and odd tune, Kanata even encountered Leo while inside the water fountain!

 

And yet, everywhere he went he  _ just _ couldn’t encounter the ginger at all! 

 

Quite frustrating really, to keep wandering with people only saying they’ve just seen Leo at a certain area or not seeing him at all. In fact, he felt as though he was sent on a wild goose chase by his other members!

 

“Argh! Why can’t that stupid leader just show up when I need him to?!” The words left his mouth in a flurry, frustrated and his voice even cracked a little. His chest heaved after practically shouting up into the sky, running his fingers through silver hair, eyes narrowing in annoyance as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, breathing out a ragged sigh up until he heard a rather familiar and seemingly  _ annoying laughter _ .

 

“Wahahahahaha! Sena! You shouldn’t be shouting so loud like that when I’m trying to sleep~” And here appears the devil, the man himself Izumi had been  _ looking for nearly two hours at this point, _ appearing right in front of his eyes.

 

Izumi swore he felt his eyes twitch and lips curling down into a mix of a scowl and frown. 

 

“And just  _ where  _ the  _ HELL _ have you been?! I’ve been searching this damn school high and low for you!” It seems as though once the words left Izumi’s mouth, Leo goes right back to ignoring him, leaving the silver haired boy gaping, resisting the urge to just drag his hands down his face in a fit of frustration.

 

This was the guy he liked? The guy he had a crush on? The ever elusive leader of Knight’s who claims to be abducted by aliens? They were polar opposites, just how in the world did he fall in love with Leo? 

  
**_Don’t think about that right now Sena, right now, focus on getting this idiot over to practice. I’ll drag him if I really have to_ ** , he mused thoughtfully, forcing down the bubbling anger rising in his throat and swallowing it, forcing out a sigh to at least ease some of the frustration he was feeling. 


	5. Yogurt Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a cute little rp that happened between Izumi, Leo and Tsukasa. Thank you to Remi and Emily for this because they're my respective Sena and Suo that inspired this!

Frozen Yogurt. Two words. Sweet and simple. Sounds good, right? Of course it does! Especially since these two words are associated with none other than Sena and Suo themselves! Even Anzu tagged along! They agreed to accompany me for frozen yogurt, since I mentioned it and Suo didn’t know what it was.

 

Therefore, an adventure we went! Although we almost did get off track a couple of times (due to me getting distracted is what Sena said) and a few wrong turns (to which Suo pointed out that I indeed do have a bad sense of direction when I’m trying to lead) and we’ve finally arrived at the frozen yogurt kingdom of deliciousness!

 

After choosing our delicious frozen dessert with the toppings, Sena paid for the yogurts. Something about owing Suo or whatever, I wasn’t really paying much too attention. All I knew was that I was getting free frozen yogurt out of it!

 

I got the strawberry cheesecake with cookie crumbs as my topping. I think Suo got a mixture of the sweetest flavors, mostly because he didn’t know what to choose since it was his first time being to a place like this. Sena told us to only get one topping which took Suo an even longer time to choose. Mostly because I kept pestering him about the different toppings.

 

I was shooed away because of it. Oh well.

 

Anzu got some sort of strawberry flavor as well, again, I wasn’t paying too much attention to the flavors everyone had gotten.

 

Upon finding a place to sit, I sat down and began eating my frozen yogurt, happily devouring the dessert and watching for Suo’s reaction. Sena didn’t get any.

 

“It’s too many calories even if it is yogurt,” he stated when I had asked him if he was getting any. I was promptly smacked at trying to shove a spoonful towards his face. Thankfully my spoon didn’t fall!

 

“ **Fantastic** ! I didn’t think such a sweet yet few calorie dessert frozen yogurt could be! Leader, this is  **amazing** !” Suo was gushing over the flavors, violet eyes wide and sparkling. It was a cute sight to see really. 

 

I laughed softly at this, it was nice to see them happy, even if Sena wasn’t showing it very much. I finished my yogurt off pretty quickly, leaning against Sena as I did, earning an annoyed look.

 

“Senaaaa~ Love meeee~” I drawled out, nuzzling into him only to feel a hand against my cheek and I was promptly shoved away. I whined. Loudly.

 

“Ou-sama, stop that! We’re in public, don’t get all lovey dovey on me!” He spat out, nose scrunching up and eyebrows furrowing. Even with this sort of expression, he was still really cute. Which gave me a great idea!

 

“Sena! Kiss!”

 

The look on Sena’s face was priceless. I could see his face slowly turning red and I heard Suo nearly drop his spoon, coughing and spluttering softly. 

 

“K… kiss? Are you stupid?! We’re in public!” 

 

“Sena-senpai is right, leader, we shouldn’t kiss in public. It’s rather… disgraceful.”

 

Knew it. Of course they’d complain about that so I wiggled out of my blazer, pulling them closer to me and draping the blazer over our heads. 

 

“Does this help any? No one can see us now!” I announced, although I heard Anzu giggle from the couch across from us. No matter, if she was the only one who knew what we were really doing, then that’s fine. No harm no foul, right?

 

“Kiss kiss~!” I announced again, laughing happily. Sena looked annoyed and Suo just looked rather perplexed but I could see the red crawling up his face. Adorable. They were both adorable.

 

“I am  _ not _ kissing you, stupid ou-sama. I don’t understand why I need to do this,” Sena grumbles under his breath, clearly not amused but at the same time he doesn’t really pull away from underneath the blazer. It looks like he’s somewhat accepted the idea.

 

“Because I love you, Sena! I want to kiss you! That’s how people show their love, right?” I was just given a look from the silver haired boy. But before I could say anything more, I heard Suo’s voice just as he grabbed the collar of my jacket, pulling me towards him.

 

“I do not wish to wait any longer, leader. So if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just take my kiss now.” And then I felt a pair of soft lips press against my own. Suo was rather clumsy with kissing, I could tell with the way he hesitated, lips pulled tight rather than being more loose and soft. I had to keep from chuckling at his inexperience.

 

Before I could really press back, the first year moved away, face a bright red. It almost matched the color of his hair.

 

“So bold, Suo~! Wahahaha! I love you for that!”

 

“I wish you would stop throwing that phrase around so frivolously and carelessly…” The red head mumbles under his breath. I turn my attention back to Sena, smiling widely.

 

“Sena’s turn!” 

 

I leaned in before Sena could even react, tilting my head to place a soft, gentle kiss against his lips before pulling away. The way Sena’s face lit up was very much cute. Mouth hanging open as he tried to fumble out a response, eyes wide as he tried to process what happened.

 

“You… You… You  _ idiot _ ?!” Well, wasn’t expecting that sort of response. Okay, maybe I was. But I didn’t think he’d actually almost scream it, quickly backing out from underneath the blazer and holding his hand over his lips.

 

“You just don’t…  _ kiss _ someone so casually! Stupid! Idiot!” Sena spewed while I merely laughed. I reached over to cup his cheek, grinning widely.

 

“I kissed you because I love you! I love you  _ and _ Suo!” To prove my point, I quickly turned around to place a soft kiss against Suo’s lips, pulling away after a couple of seconds.

 

“That’s how you kiss someone~ Oh, and Suo, your lips taste good from your frozen yogurt!” 

 

I swore I just saw the first year’s face turn several shades darker, Anzu just watching from her seat all the while casually eating her frozen yogurt. I turned around to grin at Sena, quickly leaning over to give him another quick kiss before settling back to lean against the couch, feeling rather proud and happy with myself.

 

Today was a good day. I got to hang out with two people I love and Anzu was here to witness this great moment! Maybe I could write a new song from this? I can just feel the inspiration now! The title should be related to something about love. Or maybe kisses. Both? How would the yogurt fit in? 

 

Ah, well, I’ll figure that out later. For now, I think it was a good time just to relish in the reactions of Sena and Suo. They’d probably get mad if I took pictures of their embarrassed, flustered and red faces, wouldn’t they? 

 

“We should do this again sometime, hahaha~! Next time let’s invite Rittsu, Naru and everyone else with us!”


End file.
